Heartbreakingly Beautiful
by InLoveWithDraco13
Summary: “You’re mine.” I held my breath, waiting to wake up, waiting for this nightmare to dissolve, but she slowly nodded her head, confirming that it was true." Ron has been too busy to realized he has been replaced. Until it is too late. Ron bashing! DM/HG


I wish that someone had stopped me. But it was now impossible to turn back….

"Ron, can we please do something tonight? We haven't done anything in so long."

I brushed her off as usual when I was in the middle of a game of wizard's chess. It wasn't my fault that I

had Quidditch practice almost every afternoon and evening, and it definitely wasn't my fault that I

wanted to spend some quality guy time with Harry.

"Ron?" She demanded "Are you even listening to me?"

I rolled my eyes to Harry. "Yes Hermione, I heard you but I happen to be busy right now, I'll make it up

to you." And with that I dismissed her.

I guess I was too stupid to notice how this pattern of me not having enough time for her unless I needed

help with homework, finally wore her down. She asked me to hang out less and less and I was too much

of a git to even notice something was wrong. Even worse I had to have it pointed out to me by Harry

who told me he acted more like a boyfriend to Hermione than I did.

"If you want to stay with her, you have some serious making up to do mate. It's not okay how you treat

her."

That scared me, so I made a resolution. I was going to spend as much time with her as I possibly could.

Hopefully that would have been enough. She seemed happy enough with my efforts. But I just didn't

have the time! You don't understand how many other things I needed to do. It wasn't my fault I forgot

after we had just finished having sex that I needed to finish a potions essay, and needed to copy her

notes. And then it happened. Everything changed over a course of two weeks. Slowly but surely

Hermione was not, well, Hermione. She left her homework 4 times till the night before it was due. She

smiled a lot more often, and she basically ignored my existence, unless she had a question about my

rounds as a prefect.

"Wow," Ginny, my own sister pointed out to me at the end of those two weeks, "your girlfriend is finally

giving you what you deserve."

It was Friday afternoon, and I realized I had almost completely lost Hermione as my girlfriend and friend.

What the hell was wrong with me? All of my other activities could wait to spend time with her. Why was

I just realizing it?

"Because she isn't taking your shit anymore," Harry scolded.

"But she doesn't seem like herself…what do you think is going on?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know, but whatever it is that is making her happy obviously isn't you. If you are serious about

her you better work it out tonight. Any later I think would be a lost cause."

This terrified me; I never thought I would have pushed her away like this. I hurried up to my dorm and

scratched out a letter in my large sloppy handwriting asking her to meet me in the astronomy tower at

midnight so that we could talk about things. I headed to the owlery to deliver my letter to one of the

school owls. I pushed open the door, lost in thought with my head down and slammed right into

someone. Their strength knocked the wind out of me. I looked up, nose to nose with Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Weasel."

"Fuck off Ferret." The blonde glared at me with all the hatred he could possibly have in his slate eyes. He

quickly masked it with a smirk and leaned in the door frame, blocking my path.

"Sending a letter to your _girlfriend?_" He taunted me, ripping the letter out of my hand shaking with rage

and quickly read it over. Out loud. "Dearest Hermione, please forgive me for the past weeks, I know I

have been a horrible boyfriend, please meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower at midnight and let

me-"

I ripped it out of his hand and shoved him back out of my way.

"Jesus, how pathetic weasel, this isn't even readable, couldn't your parents teach you how to write?"

"I don't know, Malfoy, didn't anyone ever teach you with all that money you should have some class?" I

spat at him and watched his anger return instantly.

"If you only knew what I have that you don't." He sneered, pushed past me and was gone.

What did he mean by that? I quickly sent my letter and headed back out into the wind, I looked up at

the sky, the clouds were dark; there would definitely be a storm tonight. I pondered Malfoy's comment

all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower. I was entering as Hermione was leaving reading a letter.

"Oh you got my letter!"

She looked up at me startled; she only paused for a second before shoving the parchment into her bag.

Pushing her hair glorious curls behind her ear she attempted a smile. It was more like a grimace.

"Um yea, I did thanks."

I waited. She just looked at me.

"And…?" I hedged.

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"Will you meet me tonight at 12 in the astronomy to talk about us? I really want to fix this."

She only hesitated a second.

"Oh, OH, that, yes. Um actually Ronald, I can't tonight I have head duties and need to finish three essays

for tomorrow."

Ronald? Since when did she call me Ronald? She only did that when she was pissed, and she certainly

didn't look mad.

"Ok, so tomorrow sometime?"

"Sure!" And with that she practically bolted through the portrait, her giant bag of books swinging after

her.

I sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fire shaking my head. I was just closing my eyes when the

owl I had just sent dropped a letter into the common room and perched itself on the arm of my chair,

waiting expectantly for a treat. I reached my arm out slowly, sliding the letter across the table. I picked

it up looking at Hermione's name scrawled across the parchment. I hardly noticed the owl pecking my

arm as I stood up and shoved the letter I had just written to her in my back pocket and headed upstairs

to do some serious thinking. Whose letter had she been reading?

Several hours later, and still confused as hell, I headed down to dinner with Harry, feeling more and

more gloomy with each raindrop pounding against the sides of the castle. It was virtually quiet except

for the rain, for me and Harry were both lost in our own thoughts. There was a sudden bang coming

from down a dark corridor, startling both of us. We whipped our wands out quickly facing the darkened

hall. A split second later Malfoy stumbled out. Was he, smiling?

Harry looked over at me, obviously thinking the same thing. We watched as he ran a hand through his

messy hair, which normally was not one hair out of place. He turned and I thought I was seeing things.

Why the hell was Draco Malfoy grinning like an idiot? There was no malicious intent in his smile, he

looked, human. He chuckled to himself as he fixed his tie and tried to smooth down his hair. He

swaggered forward, finally seeing us standing there.

A lazy grin settled on his face."Good evening boys, you looking for a place to shag each other? You might

not want to go in there." I turned my head to look where he had just come from. He leaned forward

towards us "Can't you smell the sex on me? It's even stronger in there."

"Oh piss off Malfoy; you're probably shagging your bloody mom." But Harry's normal comment about

Malfoy's mom didn't even seem to faze him. My eyes narrowed. Malfoy was now looking directly into

my eyes, I have to admit it creeped me out, like he was reading my thoughts.

"If you only knew how untrue that statement was." And he was gone, hands in his pocket, whistling as

he turned down towards the great hall.

Harry was sputtering in confusion.

"Don't even ask Harry, I have no idea."

We discussed this strange Malfoy behavior all the way down to dinner. Surprisingly Hermione was

already there, looking gorgeous as usual. I slid in next to her and slung my arm around her shoulder. She

tensed immediately looking up at me with curious eyes.

I smiled, "Hi 'Mione." I kissed her cheek and she visibly moved away, her eyes flickered up then shot

back down, I followed her glance; Malfoy was boring his eyes into my…arm? I felt the heat from his

stare. It was like looking down murder.

"Hi." She whispered, keeping her head down. What the hell was going on? She was turning red now, I

looked down at her and caught sight of her skirt.

"Hermione what's wrong? And when did your skirt get so short?" Her eyes looked up at me, burning

with fire.

"Oh I don't know Ronald" she spat "You finally noticed things are changing around here?" She got up

quickly, her entire body flushing. I loved when she did that. I looked her up and down greedily taking in

her gorgeous body. She noticed.

"Honestly! Is that all you think about? You only want to pay attention to me when you're thinking with

your dick, I am sick of being treated like SHIT! You have no respect, and I deserve better than this."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the great hall leaving several hundred students wide-eyed and

silent. Then I heard the clapping. It was slow and loud. I swung my head around to see Malfoy, his feet

up on the table, his stupid fucking smirk plastered on his face. I saw red. I couldn't even feel myself

getting up and jumping over the table and tackling him off of his chair. My fist hit his face once before I

was pulled off by several people. I felt my nose snap, he got a shot in. Next thing I knew we were beating

the shit out of each other on stone floor. In the distance I heard rumbling, must have been the thunder

outside, then everything went black. I woke up several seconds later, and immediately began struggling

against binding. I looked back it was Harry holding me; Malfoy was across the hall being dragged out by

Zabini. Blood coming from his lip, his shirt torn in several places; I couldn't have looked much better

myself.

"Fuck you Weasel, I swear to GOD when I get my hands on you-"

My voice came out of nowhere.

"Shut the FUCK up Malfoy, you fucking piece of shit!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Shit it was Snape.

"Attacking a student Mr. Weasley? Really? Completely barbaric. Oh let's see 150 points from Gryffindor,

and detention tonight my office 10pm, don't be late."

He was already stalking away towards that stupid ferret and pulling him out of the hall by his arm. Harry

let me go he was already pulling me in the opposite direction fixing my nose with his wand as we

walked.

"Are you out of your mind Ron, what the hell were you thinking? It's MALFOY, just ignore the bloody

git."

"I know I know," I mumbled more to myself than anyone else. "It's been going on all day, that comment

just finally pushed me over the edge."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know really, Malfoy has been messing with me all day, just needling ME especially."

I looked over at Harry, after several moments of silence; his brow was pulled together in thought.

"What?" I demanded. "I know that look, what are you thinking?"

He looked over at me still frowning.

"I don't know mate, but something is definitely off the charts."

I thought this would be a good time to fill him in on my conversation with Malfoy and the letter. Harry's

face got darker and more suspicious by the second.

"I think we are going to need the invisibility cloak tonight." He murmured, the thunder growing louder in

the distance. The storm was getting stronger.

I looked at the clock. Only four minutes until twelve and I was out of the dungeons. Snape had me

scrubbing cauldrons since 10 and my hands were starting to bleed. Four slow minutes later I was

dismissed and pulling Harry's invisible cloak around me. Where to look first? I walked up through the

great hall, down past the kitchens, checked several dark hallways. Nothing. I couldn't put my finger on

the weird feeling I had; nothing in the astronomy tower, charms classroom, third floor corridor. I had

been roaming around for about an hour and I was headed back to my dorm, and finally something was

out of place. I heard it, the slightest noise; almost lost under the clashing of the rising thunder. It was a

light squeak from one of the suits of armor, just around the corner. Why was I so dense sometimes? The

room of requirement was right there. I groped along the wall in the darkness, the rain seemed to be

pouring down harder than ever. I pressed by back up against the cool stone at the end of the hallway I

looked around as slow as I could. The large hallway was dark except for the gigantic window that took

up the wall at the end of it, casting and eerie glow across the suits of armor and their tall ominous

shadows.

Besides that, it was empty. I looked down at my watch; it was almost a quarter past one. It was

definitely time for me to go to bed, tomorrow was important I had to talk to-

"Hermione" a low voice growled. My head snapped up. I noticed one of the shadows of the suits of

armor moved slightly. There were people there. Hermione was there? Then I heard her voice.

"Just a second, I swear I heard something. Can we just go into the room of requirement?" What the hell

was she talking about? The person with her suddenly spoke again.

"I can't wait that long and I know you can't either." Suddenly it was silent except for a soft moan from

her. My stomach dropped, who the hell was she with and what were they doing? Then they emerged

from the shadows, two entangled bodies, trying to get as close to each other as possible, fighting for

dominance. Their lips crashed together again and again, in a fierce passion. They pushed back and forth

until he slammed her into the wall. On the impact the sky flashed with electricity and I saw. My mouth

was so dry and my hands were clenched so hard I could feel the blood pouring down my knuckles. It was

Draco Malfoy. I couldn't think; my mind was going numb with rage. But my feet wouldn't move, even

though my body was screaming in protest. All I could do was will them on by standing unknown in the

shadows.

She was heartbreakingly beautiful as her body arched into his, she moaned into his mouth and his hands

touched her everywhere; grasping her silky thighs, running his fingers through her curls. I could feel my

hands burning, wishing it was me with her. She never reacted to me like that. It was at that moment she

lifted her lips from his, he continued to kiss her jaw and neck as she tried forming a coherent sentence.

"Drake, someone is going to see us." Her voice was barely a whisper, but it sounded like screaming in my

ears.

"Fuck everyone else, especially that pathetic thing you call a boyfriend. I will fucking kill him if he

touches you again."

She started to protest. He cut her off taking her chin in his long lean fingers and looking directly into her

eyes.

"You're mine." I held my breath, waiting to wake up, waiting for this nightmare to dissolve, but she

slowly nodded her head, confirming that it was true. My heart was shattering. Piece by piece Draco

Malfoy was killing me. Every look he gave her, every kiss, caress. I could feel my mind breaking into

excruciating pain. But my eyes were glued, regardless of anything else I couldn't stop myself from

watching.

Her delicate hands had removed his sweater and her fingers were slowly exposing the skin underneath

his white button down. His tie hung loosely around his neck and she jerked on it to once again bringing

his lips to hers. The lightening was flashing so often that the worst of the horrific moments were when

they were submerged in darkness; only hearing his lips as they moved across her sensitive flesh; having

to listen to it and imagining. I saw her tongue slide across his bottom lip and nip at it, he growled again,

this time hiking up her skirt and moving his hands to her underwear. I hear d a rip and saw the discarded

thong carelessly thrown to the floor.

"**You're so wet for me." He whispered as she moaned and his fingers slid her skirt up and rubbed ** **across her soft shaven skin before disappearing inside her. I could see from where I was how he ** **stroked her and the lust in his eyes. She was now begging him for more; my girlfriend begging my ** **enemy to make her cum. I could feel myself close to insanity, how much more could I take? Malfoy ** **ripped open her shirt with one hand scattered buttons everywhere, then dropped to his knees, taking ** **her into his mouth. His tongue licked her over and over again in slow motions as his fingers pumped ** **into her. She was swearing and pulling on his hair, body shaking. The rain continued to pound outside ** **muffling her screams and whimpers. She ran her hands down her body, whispering what she wanted ** **to do to him. Her body couldn't take it anymore and I saw her cum, her juices spilling into his mouth ** **as he held onto her ass, not letting her get away. I felt like I was going to throw up, my skin was ** **burning like a thousand needles had been stabbed into me, everywhere except my eyes. She ** **collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard. I watched she carefully sampled her own taste ** **on his lips; grabbing him by the back of the neck they kissed for what seemed like hours. I wanted it to ** **be over, I needed relief that this was it, a simple release. God, anything to make it stop. They both ** **stood up as she began undoing his pants. His breath was ragged as he stared down at her ** **mesmerized. She worked her fingers quickly and pushed his pants to the floor; they were both ** **practically naked at this point. She reached down and began to stroke him, his head fell back in pure ** **ecstasy and he held onto her hips for support. ** "**Mione you are driving me insane." He breathed. **

"Just returning the favor." She smirked and lowered herself to her knees. I couldn't hold back the sound

of pure rage in my throat. I was choking on my own tongue. I must have given myself away because at

that precise moment, I saw Malfoy tense, and turn his heard ever so slightly towards where I was

standing. She didn't notice she was too caught up in pleasuring him with her mouth. The lightning

flashed once again and I saw his smirk. He knew it was me there.

He leaned down and gently pulled her to her feet.

"I can't wait another second, I need you. Now." She was cheating on me with Draco Fucking Malfoy;

reading HIS letters, wearing short skirts for HIM. Was this really what I deserved?

Her breath caught in her throat as he slammed her against the wall thrusting into her at the same

moment, the same moment that I dropped to my knees. She squirmed against him, but he held her fast,

torturing her with his slow movements.

"Fuck Draco, stop teasing me." She moaned as she rolled her hips into his.

He quickly removed her skirt and bra, for his own pleasure or maybe my own pain. He pushed into her

over and over again slow but hard, their heads touching as the fire in their eyes burned into one

another. They were feverish; she bit down on his shoulder and dug her nails into his back as he sped up

the pace. I could hear how wet she was for him. She was slipping down the wall due to the light sweat

coating them. Malfoy picked her up and stalked across the room right towards where I was kneeling and

laid her naked body three feet from me. Climbing on top of her he continued devouring her. I wanted to

reach out and grab her, I was dying. Her sudden movement startled me as she flipped him onto his back

and began to ride him. Her glorious hair was wild and her slim, defined body moved so sexually and

beautiful it was like a dance. I never noticed that about her before. My eyes traveled down from her

closed eyes to her parted lips down to her slim neck and firm breasts. They continued to her flat

stomach and thin hips. Her soft flesh there was beginning to bruise as two muscular hands gripped at

her, probably for his own sanity that was slipping away. She moved faster as his hand moved across to

rub her core. His muscled body and her softness moved together as one. She was whining and moaning

and then, the last piece of my heart that remained intact burst into flame. She was screaming his name,

her orgasm rocking her body followed only seconds later by him.

"You're so fucking beautiful."He was kissing her everywhere holding her so tight I thought she might

break. They lay there panting and kissing. The numbness settled over me.

Several minutes passed and they dressed quickly, laughing and smiling and teasing each other in the

process. Finally, they began to walk towards me, but he stopped only a few inches from me and looked

down into her eyes. She looked up at him questioningly.

"What baby?" She asked as he stroked her face.

"I love you." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She was glowing as he leaned for one more lingering kiss.

She smiled and quietly left, her footsteps faded off. Malfoy looked around then smiled once more. I

thought he was going to uncover me, taunt me. I was already dead, would it matter? This had been my

fault, but it didn't change the fact that jealously was eating me alive, images would haunt me forever.

He started walking away, and whispered softly.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Weasley." And he was gone.

I wish that someone had stopped me. It was now impossible to turn back.


End file.
